


Time Capsule

by Onikotsu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 11 years in future from finale, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, older!Danny, season 3 happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikotsu/pseuds/Onikotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Vlad had drifted to sleep once more in space he had thought that he would never wake up again. And he had rejoiced. After the time in space, he swore it was centuries but in truth it could have been days, completely alone with his failures he had closed his eyes willingly. </p><p>Only to open them again once more on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Capsule

As Vlad had drifted to sleep once more in space he had thought that he would never wake up again. And he had rejoiced. After the time in space, he swore it was centuries but in truth it could have been days, completely alone with his failures he had closed his eyes willingly. 

Only to open them again once more on Earth. He had been sheltered in some type of medical bed with a plastic cover and he had looked out at the hospital room, unable to care. Should he be relieved? He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was just some hallucination and he would soon wake up to the horrible emptiness of space. But even if they were hallucinations the hospital staff noticed his changing vitals and came for him, opening the cover and checking him over. 

The warmth of another’s flesh against his wrist was enough to make him bite his lip against tearing up. He observed distantly that they seemed scared but supposed that made sense considering his last acts on Earth. 

When they left they didn’t raise the cover again and after a few minutes a young man in a suit came through the doors, dark hair wild. It wasn’t until he spotted the poison green eyes glowing under the messy bangs that he murmured, “Daniel?” Even that was a strain on his voice but the other halfa heard him and smiled, closing in on his bed and running a hand through his hair, smile becoming fond. 

It was strange seeing such a look on his face and made Vlad think again that this really was just a hallucination. But it was so nice to hear the softness in Daniel’s voice as he said, “Hey there Vlad, looks like they finally kicked you out of your beauty sleep huh?”

He vaguely knew that he should have made some sarcastic comment back but he didn’t have the energy so he only asked, “How long has it been?”

“Eleven years give or take a few months.” Vlad tried to sit up and let out a whine of pain that led to Daniel holding him down gently by the shoulders and gently scolding him, “Hey take it easy, they said your vitals are amazingly stable considering everything but when everything is being stranded in space for ten years that’s not so good.”

He frowned and tried not to wince as even that hurt. “Ten years? I thought you said eleven.”

Daniel nodded easily and released the hold on his shoulders when Vlad stayed down. “You’ve been in comatose for a year back here on Earth, I’ve been watching over you.”

“Why?” His mind murmured that it was probably because Vlad was dangerous and they had wanted to make sure that he was watched over by someone strong enough to overpower him if he woke up. 

Daniel swallowed, throat jerking for a moment before he answered, “Because I realized you were right, that we had to stick together, just the two of us.” He gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve had a lot of time alone to think about a lot of what you said.”

Vlad wanted to ask why he had been alone so often but found his eyes starting to drift shut again and he fought to keep them open, not wanting this dream to end. But Daniel simply put his large hand on top of his, so cold like he had just been out in the snow, and held it as he lost the battle against sleep.

When he woke up again he accepted that this really might not be a dream and began to pay attention to his surroundings. He was in a private room, barren of any sort of decoration except for an actually comfortable chair pushed into the corner and a book with a bookmark shoved in near the end. After asking the nurse he found out that Daniel had been the one to bring it in and sit there for a few hours everyday reading aloud. When the younger man came back he had thanked him for the time spent on him, which Daniel had waved away as nothing. 

The brash child had grown into someone rather charming and Vlad had found himself spending an embarrassing amount of time considering his own face, scarred from the years in space, and wishing it was still handsome as it had once been. He liked to think that his contemplation wasn’t completely off base from the way Daniel held his hand gently on the small walks he was now able to take or how he wouldn’t stop touching his shoulders and arm or brushing his hair out of his face. 

On their walks through the hospital garden sometimes people would greet Daniel, calling him Mr. Fenton or sir. That coupled with the way that nowhere seemed off limits to Daniel in the hospital had him asking what role Daniel had here besides being his visitor. Daniel had given one of those small smile he seemed to only give Vlad and told him that he was a somewhat respected figure in the community at large. 

So Vlad flushed when Daniel opened doors for him and let the other man support him after physical therapy had worn him down to the bone. Finally when he was given a clean bill of health except for continued therapy he accepted Daniel’s invitation to move in with him. He loved to hear Daniel talk about them working together, clinging to the idea of no longer being alone. Being a hero wouldn’t be so bad, especially not if it let him stay by Daniel’s side. 

The first time they had kissed was after Daniel had taken him out to dinner, the kiss gentle over the table at first but by the time they got up to leave Vlad was too dazed to realize they left without paying, that no one even tried to bring them the check. 

Daniel was good at ruining him, at spreading his legs and making Vlad moan as he clung to him. He was a generous lover and Vlad never needed to ask for anything, he could just relax and trust that Daniel would make him feel good. Most things were like that, Vlad just had to relax and Daniel would give him everything he had been starved for. Daniel would trace his fingers against his flesh, Vlad was getting used to the way he was always cold, and tell him how beautiful and loved he was. They snuggled in bed and in the morning Daniel would kiss his forehead before going off for the day to work in city hall. 

The years in space had left their marks though, Vlad didn’t enjoy going outside, the space of the entire city stretching out making his heartbeat start to pick up painfully. Sometimes when Daniel was gone for too long he got nervous, though he never told Daniel that. When he fretted about having a job and being useful Daniel said he could find work from their home when he was ready and Vlad had nodded and started researching companies and their stocks on the laptop Daniel had gotten him. The future really was amazing. 

Out of curiosity he had went to go look at news pages that weren’t the Amity Post, which Daniel brought home to him each evening. They were blocked and Vlad felt one of his scars pull as he frowned at that. Computers had advanced so far in the decade he had been gone but he took it as a challenge and began searching for ways to get around blocks and started hacking through the blocks until he could see the news. 

His breath had caught at the front page, Daniel, in ghost form had been captured in a blurry picture decimating a tank under a headline that read “Phantom Continues to Expand Territory” Vlad had blinked and refreshed the page as if that would change anything. But of course it didn’t. 

He spent the afternoon reading, devouring information as he found out the truth that was kept out of Amity Post. Daniel had at some point, he hadn’t gotten far enough back in the archives yet to find out exactly when, had decided that he was tired of being the hero and that he was better suited to ruling. He felt sick to his stomach as he continued to read more and more about all the horrible things that Daniel had done to achieve power. 

He only stopped when the door opened, Daniel coming in, as relaxed as ever, with takeout containers in his arms. Vlad closed the laptop, trying to be slow about it to not attract attention to what he had on his screen, so many pages now that it would be impossible to close them all before Daniel noticed that he was trying to hide something. 

But did he want to hide what he had learned? He was angry that Daniel had hid this from him, that he had betrayed his old morals. That he had pretended to still have them because the man in front of him, smiling and asking how his day had been could not be who he really was if he went out all day and killed people, more people than Vlad ever had. Vlad stood and squared his shoulder before he made one of his famously bad decisions and confronted Daniel about it. “Interesting story in the news today.” 

Daniel nodded absently as he carried the takeout to the table, obviously content to listen to what Vlad wanted to talk about, still thinking it was from the neutered newspaper the city created. 

He resisted the urge to look away and do something like check his nails and instead forced himself to watch Daniel, to see his initial reaction to what he said next. “Apparently those late nights of yours last week paid off and your claimed territory has been expanded another five miles.” With enough causalities that he had winced at the numbers. 

Daniel blinked, slow and almost lazy before he stopped setting the table and leaned against the counter, every inch of him so very casual. “Where did you hear something like that?”

The lack of denial was surprising so Vlad answered honestly, “The news, it’s funny what sites you can get access to on the Internet if you get around these mysterious blocks.” And he was angry about that as well, that Daniel had dared to try and hide information from him, Vlad Masters. 

Daniel pushed off the counter and sighed, running his hands through his hair and began to approach him. “Vlad I only put them up to protect you, I didn’t want you to overwhelm yourself with information after so long away.”

He sneered. “That’s butter brickle and you know it. You didn’t want me to know what you’ve become.” As Daniel got closer it took an effort of will to not back up a few steps. 

A sharp laugh came out of his throat before Daniel was there, forcing Vlad to look up at him and never before had he cared about their height difference but at the moment he wished he had the height advantage like he once had. There was a strange sort of distance in Daniel’s voice, a chill that sent a shiver up Vlad’s spine as he asked, “What I’ve become? Okay fine tell me what I’ve become then.”

There was something so tired in Daniel’s eyes even as his words were cold that Vlad stumbled, trying to find a better, less hurtful word for what he wanted to say. “A… warlord, a…”

“Go on say the word I can see in your eyes.” The hand on his shoulder might have been a comforting gesture but coupled with the tone of his voice it was much more threatening.

But Vlad wasn’t going to let himself be intimidated; he would fight Daniel if it came to that. “A monster.” 

Daniel snarled and suddenly he was against the wall, Daniel having pushed him there as he stood over him. “Oh yes quiet a monster for making a safe and confortable life for myself. What the papers didn’t mention was the GIW trying to capture me and experiment on me. Or how someone from the US military came to insist that I join them. They wanted me to be a monster for them but I choose to be a monster for myself instead. I sacrificed so much, fought so many dangers to make people safer and all I got was no chance at having a normal life.” His voice broke just a little at the end of his rant. 

For a moment there wasn’t any anger left in Vlad as he saw the little hero that he had fought against all those years ago defeated not by any overwhelming odd but by the harsh reality of the world. “Oh Daniel…”

But then those poison green eyes were focused on him again, sharp and there was a tinge of nastiness in his expression that Vlad had never seen before as he asked, “Are you going to leave me too now? Going to just disappear in the night like my parents and ever-so-loyal friends?” He was smiling, bitter and cruel. 

He wanted to lie and tell him that of course not, but he had the horrible feeling that Daniel would know. That the results of lying wouldn’t be pretty so instead he stuttered, “I… I don’t know.” He loved Daniel, at least the person that he had thought Daniel was. 

Daniel shook his head. “You won’t.”

He sounded like it was already decided and it made Vlad get angry again and tell him, “You don’t get to decide what I do.” He was half tempted to turn into a ghost again, something he hadn’t one since waking back up on Earth but now felt like the time to do it. 

Daniel gave a little chuckle. “Actually I do.” He reached out and stroked along the side of Vlad’s face and he had to stop the instinctive urge to give into it. “I’ve done such a good job of it so far, making sure that you were cared for and happy.” The gentle fingers were suddenly harsh around his throat. “But that’s not enough for you is it? No you demand me be perfect when you’re anything but.” Daniel shook him slightly but Vlad was relieved that he could still breath even if the threat of that changing was in every little twitch of Daniel’s fingers. 

His breath wheezed as he said, “I know I’ve made mistakes in the past-“ So many glaring mistakes that he had had plenty of time to think about up in space and hate himself for. 

Daniel’s lip arched in a sneer. “In the past? Like you haven’t made a ton of them since you’ve woke up?”

That took him by surprise. “What do you mean?” He had thought that he had been fine, he had been on his best behavior and he had been happy with Daniel? Had he been doing something wrong?

“For all my kindness how did you return it? Snooping where I didn’t want you.” Vlad thought that was ridiculous, sure he had gotten past the blocks but they were news sites, he was allowed to have access to the news!

He sneered in return. “I’m not a pet Daniel, I have free will.” Vlad Masters might not be as strong a man as he had been in the past but he was still not some child to be pushed around and stripped of his freedoms. 

Daniel’s eyes were flat and as cold as his core as he mused, “Maybe I was too kind before. Maybe you need to be shown exactly how little of that free will of yours you should be exercising.” 

That was it, Vlad had had it. His jaw clenched as he became to turn ghost, the black rings appearing only for Daniel’s hand to clench down even harder on his throat, blocking his air completely as he warned him, “If you go ghost I will too and I was almost as strong as you ten years ago, imagine how badly you’ll lose if you try that on me now.”

He paused and realized that was true, Daniel was battle hardened and even at his most clever he wasn’t going to be able to defeat him it a fight. He let the rings fade and was rewarded with the hand on his throat no longer cutting off all his air. 

The hand released his throat and Vlad couldn’t help but rub at it, knowing that it would be bruised soon. “Good boy, now since you tried to defy me with your body as well I think I’ll start on claiming that.” Broad hands pushed hard enough at his chest that Vlad toppled to the floor, a mess of flailing limbs, but there was nothing to catch a hold of. Daniel followed him to the floor and he was pinned, one hand grabbing both his wrists and pinning them on his stomach as Vlad lay there slightly dazed from his fall. 

His hands were lifted as Daniel undid the buttons of his shirt, ignoring Vlad’s protests like they weren’t even there, nails scrapping over skin and leaving red marks behind. “I was the one to find you in space Vlad, encased in pink crystal, and I was the one to sit by your bed. Bu what thanks have you given me? Calling me a monster and acting like you wouldn’t have done the same thing in my place.”

Vlad’s eyes narrowed as he hissed, “I don’t owe you for that, I never asked to be saved.” He struggled against the hands covering his skin, even though he knew he’d be unable to break free, and how many nights had he delighted in just that, moaning as Daniel kept his hands pinned over his head? It was more about appearances, he wanted to make sure Daniel knew how angry he was right now. 

“You do though, I could have handed you over to the GIW, it was so tempting, my old arch enemy at my mercy completely. But instead I made them care for you, cared for you and loved you. I thought you loved me back Vlad.” His voice was so soft, fragile as he said that that Vlad wanted to gather him up and hold him and through the deranged look on his face he could see vulnerability there, the all consuming desire to be loved that he had seen mirrored on his own face so many time. 

He couldn’t reach for his face or hold him though because his hands were still held in a cold, powerful grasp. “I did, but you can’t just hide all of that from me!” Maybe they could talk this through, maybe things could be different than the horrid course they were going down right now. 

The vulnerability flashed to the surface, bright and clear as Vlad realized that he had used to the past tense before it was gone completely and Daniel was snarling, “You did… well if you don’t love me anymore I don’t have a reason to hold back now do I?” He summoned blades made of ectoenegry without even seeming to notice and they sliced through Vlad’s pants, barely touching Vlad’s skin but he could still feel the razor thin slices and knew he probably had thin lines along his legs. 

But he was more afraid of what was coming next and his voice stuttered as he said, “Now lets not get too hasty Daniel, I didn’t say I didn’t still love you!” 

His voice ended in a yelp as one finger barely wet with spit was pushed into him. 

Daniel growled, “You will by the time I’m done claiming you, you utterly worthless bastard, you’ll love me again and you won’t leave me.” He looked more unhinged that Vlad had ever seen him and his heart skipped in fear, hating himself for the reaction. Vlad hissed and squirmed as he pushed another finger into him, less because it was an actual stretch and more because he wanted to let Daniel know how little he was enjoying this. He couldn’t do much else and was just trying to get through this. Daniel was an idiot if he thought that he wouldn’t leave after this, there was no way that this would make him love him. 

He would just have to survive a rough fuck, which would hurt to know that the person he had thought he knew so well was really like this. He closed his eyes, fingers clenching in the carpet. He expected another finger to join the others, and thank god they had had sex this morning and he was already stretched out or this would have hurt like hell, but instead they pulled out and something else took their place. 

His eyes startled open as he tried to look down to see what it was, cool and strange. It didn’t feel like a toy and it registered a certain kind of energy. “W-what’re you doing?”

Dan kept his legs spread with his hands, finger barely twitching to the control the construct that started to thrust in and out of Vlad, barely thicker than the two fingers from before but thankfully and maddenly frictionless. “Over the years I’ve found a lot of ways to be creative with constructs and I don’t think you deserve my cock yet but I do know I need to fill you up with something, claim you somehow.”

Vlad snarled at the idea that he didn’t deserve Daniel’s cock, him being undeserving wasn’t the issue here. But he had to bite his lip in pleasure at the feeling of the construct moving in him, flushing hot as he realized that Daniel could see the way his cock was filling. Even as he tried to tell himself he had nothing to be ashamed of Daniel chuckled and told him, “I always was amazed at what a greedily little slut you are, I mean a 40 year old that just went through ten years of being frozen in space? You’d think that you’d be a bit slow at this sort of thing but no you’re quite happy to keep pace with a 20 year old in the prime of his life.”

It felt like his words punched him in the stomach, was that what Daniel had thought of him the entire time? Daniel seemed to notice the hurt and stroked his face, almost gentle even as Vlad flinched away. “I never said that was a bad thing, I always loved that about you.” He leaned forward and kissed Vlad’s forehead and a small sob escaped Vlad’s throat, pain at the idea that this affection was real, that even when Daniel was so angry that he loved him. It made the idea of running after this only harder. As Daniel claimed his mouth in a kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth to claim it the construct grew again and Vlad moaned into the kiss, unprepared for the way it slid over his prostate. “Say you love me.”

He wanted to, to keep this moment of affection and peace but his pride wouldn’t allow him and he growled, “No.”

Just like that the gentleness was gone again and Vlad wailed as the ectoenegry expanded in him again, pressing hard against his prostate. As his toes curled Daniel looked down at him with an expression of disgust. “Really that worked up by just this? You’d think I hadn’t fucked you in forever instead of having had a quickie this morning, what a desperate little slut.”

“I-It” his defense faded into moans as Daniel moved the energy slowly in him. The construct at this point felt like it might be larger than Daniel’s member, and Vlad knew that Daniel could increase the size of it as much as he wanted, could destroy him with it. He looked up at Daniel, trying to look beseeching, trying to appeal to him as he sobbed out another groan as Daniel gave it another slow thrust. 

Daniel was so terrifying like this, dispassionate where before he had always delighted in making love with him. Were abstract concepts like right and wrong and good and evil worth giving that up? He had gone his entire life without the love that he wanted but he had had that with Daniel. Was there anything worth throwing that away? He reached up to try and touch Daniel, to try and calm him down but his hand was just pushed away as Daniel growled, “You’re such a pervert, sleeping with the son of the woman you used to love. Did you imagine this when I was younger, did you get off on imagining spreading your legs for a teenager.” 

Vlad shook his head, desperate for Daniel to believe that he hadn’t, it had never even crossed his mind. Daniel just snorted, “I don’t believe you, you’re such a freak.” 

Vlad whimpered and tried to deny that but then the construct expanded again in him and he screamed, not even sure if it was pain or pleasure lighting up his nerves. And didn’t that just prove Daniel’s point? He was sleeping with Maddie’s son, and his cock was so hard even now that he was being filled more than ever before. He was a freak and he sobbed and tried to say something but all that came out were moans and garbled nonsense that turned even worse when the massive thing inside him moved, too large now to pass through the ring of muscle and thrust properly. 

Daniel wrapped an unkind hand around his cock. “Look at you, too pathetic to even form words. Too useless to even be able to beg for what you want.” Daniel seemed so unaffected above him, like a punishing god who would be so kind if only Vlad could find a way to appease him again. And Vlad did need to appease him, he understood that now. 

If Daniel didn’t want him where would he go? What would he do? Amity Park was no longer a safe option and after revealing that he was a ghost to the world he was sure that no where else would be, that he would be running from the same threats that Daniel had been when he decided to conquer the city. Except he wasn’t strong enough at the moment to conquer anywhere. What was a scarred man like him, afraid to even leave the house, doing with Daniel, proud and strong, able to take what he needed to to stay safe? And Daniel had shared that safety with him, given it freely and he hadn’t even waited to hear his explanation before getting angry at him. 

Vlad’s breath was coming out as moans as he was fucked and touched, body spread out helplessly beneath Daniel, eyes glazed with pleasure that took over his system almost painfully. He shouted and came hard, sobbing as his muscles clenched down on the massive construct inside him. Through it Daniel watched him like he was a bug to be crushed until Vlad closed his eyes. The construct faded and Vlad shivered in relief, going limp and glad that it was over. 

Usually after a round they would laze together and Vlad expected to feel Daniel curl up around his back and hold him close, or maybe lift him and take him to bed before cuddling him. But instead Daniel just rose and took a step away. It was more terrifying than having the other man’s hand around his throat and his voice was so fragile as he said, “Daniel?” He reached out for him and caught his ankle. “Where are you going?” 

Daniel looked down at him, and Vlad realized with a sinking feeling in his chest that things still weren’t right between the two of them. “Out.” He shook his ankle slightly and commanded, “Now let me go.”

Vlad shook his head, struggling to rise from where he was sprawled on the soft carpet. “No, please stay here. I-I...” He swallowed and tried to forget his dignity enough to apologize. 

Daniel cocked his head and asked, “What? Do you have something to say to me?” even as he took another step away from him, as if nothing he said could be good enough. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m” his voice hitched an he had to fight to stop himself from sobbing and looking even more disgusting that he already was. “I’m trash I’m sorry.” 

He snorted. “I don’t believe you.”

Vlad grabbed his pant leg with his other hand as well, like he could stop him from going anywhere he wanted to. “Please! Please believe me Daniel, I love you and I’m so sorry, please don’t leave me, please stop being angry with me!” Why wasn’t Daniel listening to him? Believing him? What was he doing wrong?

Daniel cocked his head and asked, “Are you willing to prove it?”

He nodded quickly. “Of course, anything.” 

His smirk wasn’t nice as he ordered him, but at least it wasn’t that bland anger of before. “Alright, get up on your knees and suck me then.”

Vlad nodded and got up, undoing his belt and zipper clumsily, hands shaking a bit. He hadn’t given Daniel many blowjobs, not as many as the other man had given him even. Daniel hadn’t usually asked for one and it had never struck him as something he should ask to do. Ask to receive them certainly but not ask to give them. But it wasn’t that hard, Daniel had always stroked through his hair and told him how well he had done afterwards. 

Though, he glanced up slightly to see the hard look still on Daniel’s face, he had never had Daniel this angry with him before, this hard to please. He swallowed, starting to feel nervous, he’d have to try and step up his game a bit, give Daniel the best blowjob he ever had. Daniel was already half hard and sucked gently at the head, remembering to press his tongue to that spot that Daniel liked. He relaxed a little at the pleased little smile that crossed Daniel’s lips for a moment and went to go take more in, not minding the hands threading into the back of is hair and directing him a bit. 

He could do this, his determination bent to the task in the same way he had once bent it to amassing himself a fortune. He tried to take too much in as Daniel urging and gagged. Daniel went to relax his hold on his hair and let him up a little. But Vlad stubbornly stayed where he was and fought to take more in, eyes tearing up as he gagged again. But he had to show Daniel how sorry he was, had to show him how dedicated he was to making him feel good.

He kept trying to take in that extra inch until Daniel pulled his head back, his cock coming out of Vlad’s mouth with a small pop. “God look at you, I didn’t think you were such a cockslut that you would literally choke yourself trying to take more of it. So desperate for it that you’re crying because you can’t have it.” His fingers stroked over his throat. “It’s disgusting how much you want it but never practiced enough to take it all, but I guess that’s just you isn’t it? So greedy but so unwilling to put in the effort to honestly earn it.” 

Vlad pouted and went back for another try, pulling against the hands holding him back and Daniel made a noise of annoyance and pushed him away. Vlad landed hard on his back on the carpet, whimpering at the impact, it wouldn’t have been like this before space wrecked his body he was sure of it, he would have been able to fight and stay upright. But maybe he could use his position to his advantage. He looked up a Daniel, trying to look inviting as he asked, “Are you going to take me now?” Things would be better like that, their bodies close together and maybe he could make Daniel remember the gentleness of before. He just so badly wanted that back that he would be willing to do anything for it. 

Daniel’s cock was still hard but he shrugged. “I wasn’t really planning on it.” He was so terrifying right now, immovable and some part of Vlad just wanted to hear him moan, wanted to shatter that hard exterior to find the smiling man he had grown accustomed to. 

“Please? I need you in me, I want you to feel good.” Vlad spread his legs wide, hoping that eagerness would be enough to entice Daniel to fuck him. He whimpered and wished that he had ever bothered to stop being lazy and just let Daniel do all the work before, then maybe he would know exactly how to convince him to want him again. 

His hopes rose as Daniel gave him a contemplative look but then one of his feet came down instead and Vlad let out a pained shout as the sole of Daniel’s dress shoe made contact with his crotch, grinding down on him. “Stop begging, god do you know how pathetic you sound by this point? I push you down and all you can think of is getting a cock inside you instead of worrying what you did to end up on the ground in the first place.”

Vlad couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes at the cruel words and the pain of the shoe grinding down on him. He whined as he reached up to rub hard at his face, trying to scrub the tears away, biting at the palm of one hand to try and stop from making anymore noise as Daniel continued grinding his heel into his cock. “I’m sorry.” He felt even more like a broken record when he apologized, so scared that Daniel wouldn’t believe him just like he hadn’t the first times he had said it. But it hurt so much, vulnerable skin against the hard soles and the anger pushing down on him. 

Daniel sneered. “Aw are you crying, is that what you’re doing? Like a little child aren’t you? I’m supposed to be the younger one here Vlad but yet I’m the one with all the responsibilities, who’s keeping us safe, who isn’t crying like a baby, like a complete waste of existence.”

His crying had only gotten worse at the words even as he tried to stop himself. When he spoke his voice was stuttering, coming in between sobs for breath. “T-that’s because you’re better than me, I’m worthless Daniel, I need you, please Daniel I love you stop hurting me.” He did love him, he knew that now, he loved him no matter what he did to the rest of the world, as long as Daniel would go back to being loving and kind he didn’t care. “I’m sorry for looking where you didn’t want me to, I promise I won’t do it ever again.” Better to close his eyes and go back to the way that things had been yesterday, warm and loving. Safe. 

To his relief the pressure let up, now almost pleasurable, contact and he had to stop the urge to rub himself against it, to try and entice Daniel but he was coming to realize that there was nothing he could do, no way to make Daniel want him that he could control. The shoe pulled away completely as Daniel sighed and crooked a finger. “Fine I’ll spoil you you little whore. Sit back up for me.”

He scrambled to obey, back on his knees in an instant, reaching shyly for his hand, needing the contact. Daniel let him take his hand as his other went to Vlad’s face, stroking along it for a moment and Vlad closed his eyes with a shuddering breath of relief at the gentle touch. “You wanted to take all of my cock before didn’t you?” He nodded, flushing with the embarrassment of failure, not opening his eyes and instead resting his head against Dan’s hip, the cool flesh a relief against his eyes heated by tears. “Do you sill want to?” He nodded again, more vigorously. Already thinking of ways he could practice, determined to no longer be as lazy as he had been before today, he had been so selfish. 

The hand holding his untangled from his grasp and he grabbed desperately at Daniel’s shirt, looking up at him as Daniel threaded his fingers through his hair. He let himself be moved and when Daniel’s cock was at his lips he opened them obediently, eagerly licking at the head of it. When he had sucked the head of it into his mouth the hands in his hair tightened and he found himself shoved fully onto the flesh, his throat gagging around it but Daniel holding him there as more tears slipped out from the feeling of it. 

But Daniel was smiling and Vlad kept that thought in mind as Daniel stated to move, using his mouth and throat brutally, pace becoming punishing as he listened to Daniel grunt. Everything was Daniel, from the cock invading his throat to the smell of him each time he was pressed to his groin fully. 

Vlad’s fingers clenched, fingernails digging into his palms as he tried to relax. But god this was what he needed, Daniel was no longer distant in any sense of the word, vulgar praise coming in between grunts. He could feel himself getting a little dizzy from lack of air by the time Daniel pulled out, stroking himself once before coming all over Vlad’s face, forcing him to close his eyes even as his abused mouth still hung open, some of his release landing on his tongue. He listened to Daniel pant before rough thumbs rubbed gently over his eyelids cleaning them off so he could open them, blinking weakly as he watched Daniel looking down at him, so satisfied looking. 

Vlad swallowed and tried to say something but all that came out was a weak rasp. Daniel laughed and the sound was as warm as always. “Made a mess of your insides too didn’t I? You’re such a mess inside and out right now, you should see your face all covered in tears and cum. In fact…” Daniel pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and before Vlad could try and hide his face or protest took a picture. “For when I need something to cheer me up when I’m out.” 

His hand still in Vlad’s hair tugged him to his feet and started dragging him over to the couch, Vlad’s legs were shaky but he followed, eager to have the chance to cuddle into Daniel. Daniel relaxed on the couch and herded Vlad into lying on top of him, hands running along his sides like he belonged to him. Vlad nuzzled himself his neck, seeking rest there and Daniel chuckled, one large hand coming up to gently wrap around the back of his throat.


End file.
